


The usual routine, groping and pawing

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Corsetry, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Humor, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Тони достал корсет из коробки, держа его двумя пальцами, потянул вверх, почти полностью скрывая за ним голову, и это спасло его от возможного шока. Потому что оба сидевших на противоположном конце стола суперсолдата одинаково вспыхнули маковым цветом и переглянулись.





	The usual routine, groping and pawing

**Author's Note:**

> Фик заказан и оплачен чудесным котиком Millana. Если вам понравился фик, не забудьте поблагодарить заказчика.  
> Не устаю сообщать, что пишу фики по вашим заявкам за скромную плату. Подробности в личке.
> 
> Предупреждения: Стив/Баки - постоянные отношения, юст обоих по отношению к Тони, ношение мужского корсета, хэндджоб, элемент кроссдрессинга, фроттаж, использование анальной пробки, двойное проникновение.  
> \- Тони в поддоспешнике!  
> \- Наташа снова всё знает лучше всех.

Всё началось с неосторожно брошенных Тони слов: «О каком, к чёрту, белье вообще можно думать? Под твоим кэтсьютом даже для воздуха нет места. Как будто я бы носил бельё под поддоспешником, который и есть бельё!», на что Наташа ответила: «Не нарывайся, Старк, а то могу тебе обеспечить свой главный предмет одежды под костюмом.»  
К сожалению, разговор этот они вели через общую связь. Поэтому, когда Наташа сказала, что Тони ответит за свои слова, если узнает правду, тот не смог при всех сдать назад и сказал, что готов. Готов заплатить за возможность увидеть, что у Вдовы под костюмом.  
— Если проиграешь — будешь неделю носить это, — припугнула Наташа, но... Это был Тони Старк. Гений и злодейство, легкомысленность и отвага в титаново-золотой упаковке.  
— Если ты собираешься поразить меня кружевным бельём, то в моей жизни был и такой период.  
В коммуникаторах образовалась вакуумная тишина. Все одновременно пытались переварить мыслеобраз Старка в кружевных трусах.  
— И нет, это был не мой выбор. В части одежды. Потому что девушку, которая подбила меня на это, я совершенно точно выбрал сам. Хотя... Уточню у Роуди.  
— Сам-сам, — включился в беседу Роудс. — Ты был пьян тогда весь год, но выбрал её добровольно.  
— О, так ты её помнишь!..  
— К сожалению, да. И это такое воспоминание о тебе, за которое я готов заплатить, чтобы его стёрли из моей памяти. Удивительно, что не ты готов заплатить мне, а я кому угодно, лишь бы забыть этот кошмар.  
— Сам виноват, нечего помнить всякую ерунду, — легкомысленно откликнулся Тони.  
— Мне сложно забыть лучшего друга в розовом кружеве. Уж прости, что каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, эта картинка сама встаёт передо мной.  
— Один вопрос: часто ли ты видишь Старка, когда закрываешь глаза? — хмыкнул ещё не перевоплотившийся Брюс.  
— Чаще, чем хотелось бы, — не стал кривить душой Роудс. — И поверь, если бы ты видел его в... Этом! Ты бы тоже не мог спать спокойно. Мой шринк купил дом в Малибу только на гонорары за сеансы, посвящённые Тони Старку и его разрушающему воздействию на мою жизнь.  
— Ох, медвежонок мой, я тоже очень люблю тебя! — воскликнул Тони.  
— Вот поэтому я стараюсь справляться самостоятельно, — тихо рассмеялся Брюс. Роуди в коммуникаторе лишь тяжело и с завистью вздохнул.  
— Мстители, внимание! Приближаемся к точке, — Стив громче и требовательнее, чем обычно, призвал распоясавшуюся команду к готовности. Все в джете мгновенно подобрались. Летевшие своим ходом Железный Человек, Воитель и Тор притормозили в воздухе, окружая джет.  
А Баки, проверив оружие и калибровку пластин, тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Стива с тоской. Без удивления он увидел отражение этих чувств в ответном взгляде. Потому что...  
Тони Старк?  
В розовых кружевных трусах вокруг своей сдобной задницы?  
Да вы шутите.  
Сдохнуть же можно.  
— Не думал, что скажу это про ВВС, но я немного завидую Роудсу, — едва слышно проговорил Стив, настраиваясь на приватную волну Баки.  
Тот снова вздохнул.  
— А я — не немного. Он же это видел, а нам только представлять.  
К счастью, тысяча думботов были отличной причиной на следующие пять часов не думать ни о чём, кроме доброй драки.

Во имя исторической справедливости стоило заметить, что такие разговоры между Стивом и Баки никогда не были чем-то обыденным. Не было — до этого — ни одного раза, когда между ними вставал кто-то, к кому оба испытывали одинаковые чувства. Но Тони Старк никогда не укладывался в рамки обычности и никогда не оставлял жизни окружающих людей в привычном русле. Как торнадо, как ураган, он врывался в личное пространство каждого человека, наводя там свои беспорядки и перемалывая чужие привычки под свои желания. Баки сперва не поверил, когда Стив рассказал ему про это, а потом, к несчастью, и сам осознал, каково было иметь Тони Старка в опасной близости.  
Не настолько близкой, как хотелось бы, и оттого более опасной.  
Баки осознал это в один непрекрасный момент, когда они со Стивом устало валялись в кровати, пялясь то в стены, то в потолок. Что-то мучило Баки, царапало на краю сознания, будто заноза в стыдном месте. Он часто вздыхал, крутился в постели, то накидывая, то сбрасывая одеяло, то и дело задевал лежавшего рядом Стива. Тот не делал замечаний, что не сразу насторожило Баки, но когда до него дошло, он прямо спросил:  
— О ком думаешь?  
Ответом ему послужил вздох отчаяния. Понимая Стива без слов, Баки сел на кровати, уставился на его затылок, а потом подтолкнул в плечо, заставляя обернуться.  
— Стив?  
Это выражение лица Баки никогда бы не перепутал ни с каким другим. Взгляд, направленный на него и сквозь, ответил сразу на все вопросы. Кроме главного.  
— О ком ты думаешь? — настойчиво повторил Баки, а Стив, подняв на него больные глаза, едва слышно назвал одно имя, отозвавшееся в груди мучительным томлением.  
Баки заворожённо слушал признания Стива, в которых не осталось места для приличий. Всем, о чём тот мог думать и говорить, был Тони. Наглый Тони, насмешливый Тони, жестокий Тони, Тони в костюме, Тони в броне, Тони в промасленной майке и потёртых джинсах, свисавших с похудевших боков так низко, что не оставалось ни миллиметра тайны.  
Тони. Тони. Тони. Тони-Тони-Тони, только он, и в итоге Баки оседлал бёдра Стива, доводя его до разрядки рукой и долгими фантазиями о том, что Стив мог бы сделать с Тони, что мог бы сделать Баки — и они вдвоём. Едва он произнёс это, как на руку плеснуло тёплой спермой, а Стив, прикусив нижнюю губу почти до крови, завыл от бессилия и сжигавшего безответного желания. Без удивления Стив встретил ответное признание и тёмные фантазии самого Баки, заставив и его кончить под тихое бормотание картин, в которых Тони, распластанный между ними, без передышек кончал то на одном, то на другом члене.  
Тогда-то между Стивом и Баки снова не осталось никаких тайн. Только ставшее общим желание и разделённая на двоих недоступность.

Наташа никогда не бросала слов на ветер. Поэтому следующим утром курьер доставил на имя Тони Старка плотно упакованную коробку, и Дубина не нашёл лучшего времени и места, чтобы привезти её к общему завтраку в общую же гостиную.  
— С днём рождения тебя, — пропела Наташа на странный мотив.  
— Ноябрь на дворе, — с сомнением посмотрел на неё Тони.  
— Или меня, — по-акульи ухмыльнулась Наташа. — Развернёшь подарочек?  
— А у меня есть шанс отказаться?  
Тони и сам знал, что никакого шанса нет, поэтому, вооружившись столовым ножом, вспорол упаковку, в которой была ядовито-розовая коробка с вензелями.  
— Только, пожалуйста, пусть там будет не белье, — прозвучал в сгустившейся тишине умоляющий голос Роуди.  
— Х-ха! — только и ответила на это Наташа.  
Чувствуя на себе пристальные взгляды всех собравшихся, Тони торжественно приподнял крышку, бросил её на пол и потянулся развернуть полупрозрачную бумагу, скрывавшую в себе...  
— Корсет? Серьёзно?  
— За длинный язык нужно платить,— пожала плечами Наташа.  
Тони достал корсет из коробки, держа его двумя пальцами, потянул вверх, почти полностью скрываясь за ним, и это спасло его от возможного шока. Потому что оба сидевших на противоположном конце стола суперсолдата одинаково вспыхнули маковым цветом и переглянулись. Шум их дыхания смешивался с удивлённым пыхтением Клинта, едва слышными молитвами Роудса, которого даже двадцать лет дружбы с Тони Старком не готовили к подобному, с настороженными выдохами Тора, рассматривавшего корсет, будто впервые, и заворожённым молчанием Беннера.  
— Корсет, — задумчиво заметил Тони, поворачивая его то одной, то другой стороной. — Неплохо выглядит.  
Мелодичным звоном сопроводила его слова сломанная Баки вилка. Тони поднял глаза, посмотрев на него поверх корсета, и Баки не успел отвести взгляд, уставившись на удивлённо выгнувшего бровь Старка. Тот пару раз моргнул, как не вовремя разбуженный кот, и с небольшим трудом всё же отвернулся, а Баки, освободившись от наваждения, приник к кувшину с водой, заливая нечаянно полыхнувший в груди пожар. Напившись, он повернулся к Стиву, напряжённо наблюдавшему за ним.  
«Корсет!», в панике сигнализировал Баки.  
Стив молчал, но в его взгляде Баки видел отражение собственных чувств. Они даже дышали в такт: сбито и поверхностно, будто в огромном пространстве столовой не хватало воздуха. Стив зажмурился, отвернулся, уставившись в тарелку, а когда в следующий раз смог поднять глаза, то встретился с пристальным взглядом Наташи.  
Это было самый ошеломительный его провал, потому что Наташа чуть щурила глаза, глядя то на него, то на ещё алевшего щеками Баки, а потом медленно перевела взгляд на изучавшего корсет Тони.  
Провал.  
Полный, безоговорочный и по всем фронтам.  
Стив легко подтолкнул Баки под локоть, привлекая его внимание. Тот поначалу не очень понял сигналы, которые Стив подавал ему, чуть заметно кивая то на Наташу, то на Тони, но и до него всё же дошло. «Мы раскрыты», читалось в глазах Стива, и Баки в панике смотрел на всех троих поочерёдно, не зная, что предпринять.  
Они со Стивом сошлись на том, что ничего делать не стоит. Иначе излишняя суетливость пойдёт им только во вред, а Наташу убедит в её догадке.  
— Первый урок я понял, — проник в сознание Баки задумчивый голос Тони. Тот всё рассматривал корсет, но теперь уже приложив его к себе. — Какие условия?  
— Неделю будешь носить, — безжалостно решила Наташа. — Чтобы почувствовал на своей шкуре чужие мучения.  
— Мыться тоже в нём?  
Тони спросил это с насмешкой, а Баки некстати представил его почти обнажённым под струями «тропического ливня» в роскошной душевой, которую Баки однажды посетил. Нисколько не считая это сталкерством, на минутку. Только хотел убедиться, что Тони ничего не угрожало в его сверхзащищённых комнатах в самом защищённом здании Америки.  
Баки любил перестраховываться.  
— Вечером можешь снимать, а утром надевать обратно, — милостиво разрешила Наташа. — Я же не монстр.  
— Нет? — не вовремя встрял Клинт, но тут же замолк под испепеляющим взглядом, хотя почти все собравшиеся были сейчас на его стороне. Это его не спасло.  
Баки пару секунд посопереживал ему, чувствуя, как это возвращало его к жизни обычным человеком, но именно этот момент Тони выбрал, чтобы подняться из-за стола и начать раздеваться.  
В центре гостиной.  
Перед всеми собравшимися там.  
Он раздевался, неаккуратно выпутывая пуговиц из петель, явно намереваясь примерить корсет прямо здесь, а Баки судорожно схватился за край стола. Вот только рука, некстати завибрировавшая в ответ на его возбуждение, была к этому безразлична. Пластины перестраивались, ходили волнами от плеча до кончиков пальцев, потом обратно, и даже то, как Стив успокаивающе положил ладонь на его запястье, Баки нисколько не помогло. Пальцы левой руки дрожали, пластинки издавали негромкие щелчки, выходя и обратно встраиваясь в пазы. Стив пытался усмирить его, всё крепче сжимая запястье, но Баки не контролировал своё состояние.  
— Я не смогу его затянуть, — понял Тони, глядя на Наташу. Баки старался не смотреть в их сторону, но взгляд, как намагниченный, так и тянулся туда.  
Тони уже надел корсет, пока удобно облёгший его торс. Гладкая чёрная кожа обтянула талию, верхний край проходил ровно под грудью, делая её выпуклой, а нижний стягивал бёдра. Баки горел, глядя на это бесконечное безобразие, на это распутство, беззастенчиво демонстрируемое всем заинтересованным взглядам — а других сейчас в гостиной не было.  
— Ты удивишься, но в этой комнате есть люди, которые точно могут тебе помочь, — насмешливо фыркнула Наташа, обводя сидевших за столом супергероев ладонью. — Любого попроси.  
— Я пас, — мгновенно отозвался Бартон.  
— Меня тоже вычеркните, — попросил Брюс.  
— Я ещё за всплывшие воспоминания о кружевных трусах буду расплачиваться следующие полгода, — Тони предал даже Роуди.  
Тор промолчал, но по его виду ответ был сразу понятен.  
— Стив? — полуобернулась к нему Наташа, и акулий оскал снова навёл на суперсолдат трепет.  
Баки в той же панике посмотрел на Стива, увидел его растерянность и хотел было прийти на помощь, но Стив уже решительно поднялся из-за стола. Баки с замиранием сердца следил, как он шёл к Тони, мерно чеканя шаг, как обернул руку поперек его груди, заставляя Тони замереть, как упруго затянул на его теле ремни корсета. Тони с трудом дышал, оказавшись в двойной хватке плотной кожи и сверхсильной руки. Стив пока держался, но Баки точно знал, насколько сложно ему приходилось. Сейчас, когда Тони замер в его руках полуголым, и только чёрный корсет оставался преградой между ними. Стив смотрел мимо Тони, но Баки чувствовал его состояние, полностью перекликавшееся с его собственным возбуждением. Наконец, когда последний ремень был затянут, Тони осторожно освободился от сжимавшей его руки, накинул рубашку и заправил в брюки, оказавшиеся отчаянно велики на плотно перетянутой корсетом пояснице.  
— Пока нормально, — задумчиво сообщил Тони, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Ремень, затянутый на последнюю дырку, не удерживал брюки, они подвисали с бёдер и собирались у ступней мягкими складками. Баки же заставлял себя дышать полной грудью, отгоняя непрошеные картинки того, насколько тонкой оказалась талия Тони в корсете и как она контрастировала со ставшими ещё круглее и выпуклее ягодицами. Минуту назад Тони стоял к нему спиной, натягивая рубашку, а Баки навсегда запомнил то, как он выглядел: перетянутая в песочные часы фигура, круглый зад, казавшийся шире сейчас, ставшие такими же широкими плечи. И оливковая кожа, кажущаяся неожиданно бледной по сравнению с чёрной кожей корсета.  
— Что ж, теперь по утрам тебе придётся разыскивать Роджерса, чтобы он помогал.  
— Наташа, — напряжённо произнёс Стив, всё ещё стоявший рядом с прислушивавшимся к ощущениям Тони.  
Что-то было в его голосе, что заставило даже Романову замолчать. Стив очнулся, отошёл от Тони, напоследок смерив его горящим взглядом, и Баки удивился, как от этого не вспыхнул донельзя наэлектризованный воздух гостиной. Увидев, как Стив легонько кивнул ему, зовя за собой, Баки вышел в коридор.  
— В зал или спальню? — тут же спросил он, понимавший его состояние, как никто.  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга, решая такую простую, казалось, задачу, и отчётливо осознали одно: спальня на двоих им сейчас точно не помогла бы. В ней не хватало главного элемента — Тони Старка, уложенного между ними в этом безумном корсете, и только в нём.  
— В зал, — сам себе ответил Баки, и на следующие шесть часов они постарались забыть обо всём, черпая силы в бесконечном вожделении, которое, даже разделённое на двоих, становилось только сильнее — и безнадёжнее.

— О, Барнс, — воскликнул Тони, распахивая дверь в свои комнаты. Баки шёл по коридору, сам не зная, куда, потому что вся его сущность сейчас была сосредоточена только на мысли о том, что там, за стеной и парой дверей, Тони сражался с корсетом. — Ты мне тоже пригодишься. Заходи.  
Впервые Баки оказался в комнатах Тони по приглашению. Забывая об этом, он даже не осматривался вокруг, как сделал бы на его месте любой другой человек, попавший в незнакомое место. Потому что Баки-то знал его очень хорошо. Тони, к счастью, не заметил этого, полностью поглощённый одной задачей. Он вынес из спальни корсет, встряхнул его, чуть звякнув пряжками ремней, а потом передал Баки.  
— Помоги затянуть, — попросил он, одновременно снимая рубашку.  
Баки старался не пялиться на шрамы на его груди, старался казаться совершенно не озабоченным тем, что мужчина, от одного взгляда на которого чесались руки из-за невозможной жажды обладания, стоял перед ним полуобнажённым. И просил затянуть на себе... Корсет.  
Баки скрипнул зубами, расправляя корсет в полотно, которым плотно обвил тело Тони, понимая с безнадёжной жестокостью, как чувствовал себя вчера Стив, обхватывая Тони рукой для того, чтобы зафиксировать идеально выделанную кожу вокруг его торса. Баки приходилось сложнее — рука снова отзывалась на внутреннее состояние, перещёлкивались пластины, ходя волнами, и зафиксировать её вокруг груди Тони было невозможно.  
— Что с тобой? — озабоченно спросил Тони, глядя на Баки через плечо. — Заболел? Рукой ловил вирусы на порносайте?  
— Нет, — прохрипел Баки, с трудом заставляя непослушную бионику подчиниться. — Стой спокойно.  
Тони фыркнул, но промолчал, встал ровно, и Баки придержал корсет под его грудью, чтобы свести края на спине. Больше всего сейчас он жалел (и радовался), что касался голой кожи Тони металлической рукой. От осознания того, как трогал Тони за... за грудь, потому что это было именно так, начинало искрить в голове. Баки продел первый ремешок в пряжку, затянул, не рассчитав силу, и Тони болезненно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Полегче, здоровяк, — со стоном попросил он, а Баки, услышав это, неосознанно качнулся, притираясь к спине грудью и почти утыкаясь полувставшим членом в задницу Тони.  
— Извини, — без малейшего намёка на извинение пробурчал он. — И не дёргайся, только мешаешь.  
«Мешаешь спеленать тебя», продолжил он про себя. Даже мысль о том, что в его силах было стянуть Тони так, чтобы он не смог двигаться, бросить на кровать и исполнить все самые потаённые мечты, была мерзкой сама по себе. Баки ощущал себя на грани выдержки, поэтому слишком поспешно затягивал остальные ремни, чтобы скорее убраться из этой комнаты, от близости Тони, от ставших слишком осязаемыми фантазий.  
— Ок-х, — с трудом вздохнул Тони, проверяя крепления ремней. Затянуто было на совесть, точнее, и вовсе без неё. — Сегодня тяжелее.  
— Ты справишься, — сухо заметил Баки. — Это всё?  
— Да, не держу, — отмахнулся Тони, с трудом наклоняясь к рубашке, брошенной им на диван.  
Баки на прощание оглянулся и тут же пожалел об этом: теперь перед его глазами маячил упругий округлившийся зад, плавно перетекавший в узкую талию. Поза Тони не оставляла простора для фантазий. В ней всё оказалось слишком откровенно и полностью безумно. Баки отмахнулся от видения того, как голый Тони стоял в коленно-локтевой на их со Стивом кровати, ожидая грядущих сладких пыток, и дышать стало так же тяжело, как самому Старку в узком корсете. Баки ускорился, почти выбегая из комнат Тони, а потом и вовсе побежал, стремясь скорее скрыться у себя. Он рванул дверь так, будто за ним гнались все демоны ада, с треском захлопнул её и для надёжности подпёр собой, приводя в порядок дыхание. Стив удивился его поведению, но тут же всё понял.  
— Был у Тони?  
Баки покивал. Он всё не мог открыть глаза, боясь, что видение склонённого над диваном Тони в корсете уплывёт из-под его век, а ему хотелось смотреть на это подольше. Стив оказался рядом, обнял, прижал к груди, а Баки вцепился в него, как в спасательный круг.  
— Ещё шесть дней, — прошептал он, делясь со Стивом всем накопленным за минуты наедине с Тони возбуждением. — Шесть дней.  
Стив тактично промолчал, потому что утешить Баки ему было нечем. Он сам был не в лучшем состоянии.

Неделя испытаний перевалила за экватор, и к середине четвёртого дня и Стив, и Баки дошли до предела. Потому что и жестокость Наташи, и желание Тони испытать самого себя вылилось в то, что каждый день Тони щеголял в корсете, упрямо отказываясь его снимать. И несчастный от осознания безумия друга Роуди, и Клинт, подзуживавший Тони сдаться, и Тор, и даже Фьюри, обеспокоенный манёвренностью Тони в броне, — все в один голос твердили, чтобы Романова и Старк завязывали с этой затеей.  
Только Стив и Баки, слыша это, неосознанно сжимали руки в кулаки, намереваясь заткнуть каждого, кто говорил Тони снять корсет. Это единодушие неожиданно помогало в спальне, потому что три ночи подряд Стив и Баки трахались, как безумные, отчаянно отдаваясь друг другу в фантазии, где между ними был Тони.  
Тот Тони, который болезненно прямо сидел за столом и верстаком. Тот Тони, который пугающе плавно наклонялся за упавшей на пол отвёрткой или к развязавшемуся шнурку. Тот Тони, который утром четвёртого дня перед тем, как надеть броню на тренировку, вышел к завтраку в поддоспешнике, обтянувшем затянутую корсетом фигуру.  
Это появление незамеченным не осталось. Идущий следом за Тони Стив, которому повезло — не повезло — сегодня оказаться его помощником в самоистязании, старался смотреть только прямо. Он жалел, что на форме нет карманов, потому что ему требовалось убрать руки подальше от вызывающе торчавших в поддоспешнике ягодиц, выпуклых и излишне, сильнее, чем каждый день до этого, манивших опустить на них ладонь и крепко сжать, вызвав у Тони стон и дрожь. Стив так сильно сжимал зубы, что слышал их скрип. Баки, увидев выражение его лица, наверняка услышал тоже. В отличие от него, Баки не мог смотреть прямо. Его взгляд панически метался от напряжённого лица Стива на плавно вышагивавшего по гостиной Тони. Дыхание подло предавало, а голова кружилась от недостатка кислорода.  
Баки тихо, но пронзительно, как воздушный шарик, из которого выпустили воздух, застонал, забывая об осторожности. В той тишине, что сопровождала королевский выход Тони в корсете под поддоспешником, этот звук казался истошным воплем. Но в одном Баки повезло: на это никто не обратил внимания. И в одном не повезло: кроме Наташи. Та обернулась, выгнула бровь и смерила его пронизывающим взглядом. Баки вздрогнул. Но Наташа, на его счастье, никак не прокомментировала этот промах.  
— Помнится, ты говорил, что поддоспешник — это бельё. Как же понимать твоё дефиле? — вместо этого спросила она у Тони.  
Тот пожал плечами, помолчал, мечтательно глядя вдаль, но всё же ответил:  
— Корсет создаёт иллюзию излишней одетости.  
— Не все тут с тобой согласны, — хмыкнула Наташа.  
Баки вздрогнул снова — точно понял, в кого пущена меткая стрела.  
— Ничего, смиритесь. Мне уже нравится. Ты хотела меня проучить? Так знай, что я получаю удовольствие.  
Стив, успевший присесть на своё место рядом с Баки, едва слышно выпустил воздух через плотно сжатые губы и опустил голову. Баки нашёл его руку и крепко сжал. Они были бессильны сейчас: перед собой, своим общим желанием, перед видом Тони в тугом корсете, сжимавшим его тело плотной пеленой, сводившей с ума и так едва соображавших суперсолдат. Всё было против них.

Всё.  
Тони застонал, впервые сделав это так громко и открыто, получив, казалось бы, совершенно невинный удар щитом в броню. Но вместо того, чтобы отмахнуться и продолжить тренировку, он вдруг упал на колени, сжимая живот обеими руками, и чуть качнулся вперёд. К счастью, Стив оказался рядом, чтобы поддержать.  
— Тони? — обеспокоенно спросил он, пытаясь нащупать разъёмы креплений забрала снаружи. — Тони, ты в порядке?  
— Не весь.  
Даже через динамик голос его казался обеспокоенным и болезненным. Опережая Стива, Тони первым поднял щиток, и Стив увидел его побледневшее лицо с выступившей на лбу испариной.  
— Этот корсет что-то делает со мной.  
Тони часто моргал, глядя перед собой, а Стив, стянув перчатку зубами, щупал его лоб и щёки, стирая с них капли пота. Тони дёрнул головой, уходя от прикосновений, и Стив понуро убрал руки, выпуская его, но всё же помог подняться.  
— Сам дойдёшь?  
— До предела, — невпопад ответил Тони, но покивал, подтверждая, что сможет.  
Это было ошибкой, потому что на втором же шаге его повело, он запутался в ногах, и теперь Баки подбежал к нему, подставляя плечо. Тони не протестовал, повис между ними, и вдвоём они дотащили его до всё той же гостиной, куда подтянулись остальные.  
— Раздевайся, тебя нужно осмотреть, — озабоченно велел Стив. Тони, упав на диван, отказался двигаться. Наташа, наблюдая за этим, вдруг хихикнула и уселась в кресло напротив, наблюдая за развернувшимися событиями.  
— Да, Тони, раздевайся. Пусть Стив посмотрит на тебя.  
Даже гневный взгляд не сбил её с пути. Баки втихаря показал кулак, но Наташа лишь улыбнулась.  
— Тони, раздевайся, — включился в разговор не менее обеспокоенный Брюс. Роуди, стоявший за диваном и наблюдавший за Тони, присоединился.  
— Легко сказать, трудно сделать, — прокряхтел Тони. — Допустим, я сниму броню, но корсет?  
— Решаем проблемы по мере поступления. Избавься от брони.  
Тони послушался обманчиво мягкого тона Брюса, крепления разошлись, пластины брони распались, открывая Тони доступ к свежему воздуху и свободе. Стив аккуратно подхватил его под спину и бёдра и вынул из брони, но сразу же — и немного резко — поставил на пол. Тони снова повело, в поисках опоры он схватился за Стива и почти завалился на него, крепко обхватив за плечи. Стив, теряя осторожность, обнял в ответ и прижал к себе, не следя за тем, как его руки проскользили по гладкой ткани поддоспешника через крутые изгибы тела, стянутого корсетом, и легли в опасной близости от задницы Тони.  
Но Баки заметил.  
И Наташа тоже. Не того в их компании звали Соколиным глазом.  
— Стив, тебя что, током бьёт? — как ни в чём не бывало спросила Наташа. Как будто так было можно. Будто так было нужно. Стив непонимающе посмотрел на неё, а потом догадался, о чём речь, но выпустить Тони из объятий оказалось выше его сил.  
Тони, на общее счастье, тоже не проследил за нитью разговоров и намёков.  
— Молния сзади, — с трудом произнёс он, — расстегни.  
Стив, возведя очи к потолку, нащупал под шеей Тони длинный шнурок, как на костюмах сёрферов, потянул его вниз, расстёгивая молнию, а Баки, сжимая кулаки так сильно, что оставлял на ладонях следы от ногтей, наблюдал за этим подобием их общих горячих фантазий. Как никогда он был рад тому, что форма, доставшаяся в наследство от Гидры, была достаточно бесформенной: его стояк не привлекал внимания. Смотреть на Тони в руках Стива было выше его сил, но отвести глаз Баки не мог. Его закоротило на этой картинке: Стив, смотревший теперь на него через плечо Тони, Тони, обнимавший Стива так крепко, будто пытался влиться в него, расходящаяся на спине молния вызывающе откровенного поддоспешника, показавшийся за ним край корсета.  
Баки отказывали ноги. Кровь отливала от мозга. Руки дрожали, а левая ещё и громко. В этот момент Наташа и посмотрела на него с обескуражившим даже её пониманием. Она чуть приоткрыла рот, глядя то на Баки, то на сжимавшего Тони Стива, и глаза её открывались всё шире.  
— А это даже интереснее, чем я думала, — в никуда произнесла она.  
Баки тоже был не промах в испепеляющих взглядах. С трудом оторвавшись от созерцания слившихся Стива и Тони, он посмотрел на Наташу, медленно поднял левую руку и выразительно провёл ребром ладони по горлу, ни на что не намекая, а уверенно пообещав. Наташа, подпустив в глаза наигранного страха, в итоге снова наградила его улыбкой голодной акулы. Бой был закончен вничью.  
Стив тем временем уже стянул с Тони поддоспешник, оставив его висеть на пояснице, и пытался расстегнуть ремни корсета на спине, но тщетно. Ему пришлось развернуть Тони, как куклу, перехватить под грудью, удерживая прямо, и распустить ремни, видя, что он делает. Баки, хоть и находился от них в добром десятке футов, всем телом почувствовал вспышку жара, охватившего Стива и тоже ставшего их общим. Баки смотрел и не мог поверить глазам: теперь Тони, чуть касавшийся плеча Стива затылком, полуобнажённым предстал перед ним во всей красе, а стоявший позади Стив, смотревший на Баки, слишком медленно раздевал Тони под его взглядом.  
Стива не слушались пальцы, ремни выскальзывали из них, и приходилось плотнее держать Тони рядом, почти утыкаясь ему в ягодицы членом. Стив молился, чтобы Тони ничего не почувствовал, но если судьба решала пойти против своих любимчиков, то во всём. После очередного рывка одного ремешка из пряжки, Стив ненарочно, но вплотную прижался пахом к заднице Тони, и член оказался ровно в натянувшейся эластичной ткани между ягодиц, почти утопая между ними. Никакой двусмысленности в этом быть не могло, даже Тони в своём состоянии это понимал. Словно в замедленной съёмке он обернулся назад, посмотрел Стиву в глаза и отшатнулся. Стив чуть ослабил хватку, а Тони воспользовался этим, чтобы окончательно выскользнуть из его рук.  
— Спасибо, — немного непослушным голосом сказал он. — Уже легче. Дальше я сам. Как-нибудь.  
— Век бы смотрела, — восхищённо выдохнула Наташа.  
— Лучше помоги, — простонал Тони, оборачиваясь к ней. — Я из-за корсета не мог вздохнуть, слишком туго затянуто.  
— Неделя ещё не прошла, — Наташа оставалась безжалостна. — Но я, так и быть, на сегодня разрешаю тебе его снять не в зачёт времени. Помочь добраться?  
— Нет. Я сам, — уверенно отказался Тони. — Слишком много... всего. Лучше я побуду один.  
— Пятница? — позвал Роуди.  
— Слушаю, сэр, — мгновенно включился искин.  
— Проследи за состоянием мистера Старка, все изменяющиеся данные сразу мне.  
— Конечно, сэр, — пообещал искин одновременно с утомлённым «Перестраховщик» от Тони. В полнейшей тишине он покинул гостиную. Вслед за ним через несколько минут рассосались все. Кроме Наташи, Стива и Баки. Двух последних слишком одолели переживания, а Наташа...  
— Так что, давно это у вас?  
— Нат, исчезни. Исчезни, пожалуйста, — простонал Стив, смахнул броню Тони с дивана и обессиленно лёг на него. Баки завалился во второе кресло, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза, мечтая не видеть при всех те развратные картинки, что услужливо подкидывало подсознание.  
— Я думала, вы слишком зациклены друг на друге. А вы, оказывается... — выдержка явно изменяла Наташе, которая даже не могла довести до конца мысль. Но её слишком хорошо понимали. — Почему вы ему об этом не говорите?  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — хмыкнул Баки. — Прийти к нему и сказать: «Мы без ума от тебя и когда трахаемся, представляем третьим»?  
— Что-то вроде, — совершенно серьёзно кивнула Наташа. Она выпрямилась в кресле, подалась навстречу собеседникам, и Баки, приоткрыв левый глаз, с удивлением следил за её лицом, на котором отражалась вся работа мысли. — Думаете, это его расстроит?  
— Нат.  
— Готова поспорить, что нет.  
— Поспорила уже, — осадил её Баки. — Кому от этого хорошо стало?  
— Мне, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Таких фильмов в кино не показывают. Наблюдать за вами — сплошное удовольствие.  
— Нат.  
— Так, парни, — Наташа решительно поднялась. — У вас есть выбор: или продолжать изменять друг другу друг с другом, или взять себя в руки и обо всём рассказать Тони. Всё же, как насчёт пари? Маноло Бланик себя за бесплатно не купит.  
— Нат.  
— Ладно, слабаки. С кем-нибудь ещё поспорю, — сказала Наташа на прощание. — Хотя и вы подумайте о моих словах. Верхним мозгом!  
— Акула, — вздохнул Баки, когда за Наташей сошлись двери.  
— Сдохнуть готов, — признался Стив.  
— Я заметил. Вместе похоронят.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Бак...  
— Я не знаю, Стив, — ответил на мысленный вопрос Баки. — Просто прийти и сказать ему?  
— Ты знаешь другой способ?  
— Нет.  
— И я.  
Они снова замолчали, не сводя друг с друга глаз.  
— Это может всё испортить, — первым сдался Баки.  
— Или помочь, — возразил Стив.  
Нараставшее напряжение от единовременного принятого, но невысказанного решения заискрило между ними. Всё ещё молча, оба одновременно поднялись и направились к двери. Томление, ожидание худшего, граничащее с паникой, упрямство, от Роджерса давно разделившееся на двоих, сопровождали их на всём пути к комнатам Тони. Но, не привыкнув сдаваться, они не отступили и в этом.

— Если сейчас он откажется, я больше никогда не попрошу, — признался Баки, когда они со Стивом притормозили у двери в комнаты Тони. Не решаясь постучать, оба мялись у порога, набираясь храбрости. Удивительное дело, ни на поле битвы, ни один на один с врагами или начальством (разница минимальна), ни под пытками, ни под промывкой мозгов, они не были трусами. Но не сейчас и не здесь, отчётливо понимая, что за этой дверью скрывается тот, кто с лёгкостью и равными шансами мог сделать их счастливыми, а мог на корню уничтожить все возможности.  
Стив снова посмотрел на Баки, тот кивнул ему, и тогда Стив постучал.  
Потом ещё раз.  
И ещё.  
Никто не отвечал.  
— Тони? Тони?! Ты там? С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Зачем ты так кричишь, Роджерс?   
Тони всё же открыл дверь и встал в проёме, не пуская внутрь. Вид его был удручающ: бледность ещё не сошла, на висках курчавились влажные от пота прядки, глаза казались ещё темнее, чем обычно, и произносимые слова часто прерывались тяжёлыми выдохами. Тони был в халате, который расходился на груди, и он перехватил его края, плотно прижав друг к другу.  
— Тони, я... Мы...  
— Хотели узнать, как ты.  
— Спросили бы у Роудса или сразу у Пятницы, — резонно заметил Тони, исподлобья глядя то на одного, то на второго.  
— Мы хотели поговорить, — признался Стив.  
— Неудачное время.  
Тони одной рукой держался за косяк двери, второй придерживал края халата, локтем прижимая дверь изнутри, чтобы не распахивать её перед любопытными взглядами. Баки с тревогой смотрел на то, как Тони закусывал и облизывал высохшие губы, дёргал крыльями носа и всё ниже опускал голову, глядя на них с необъяснимым напряжением.  
— Ты позволишь нам войти, или мы будем говорить через порог?  
— Стив, — Тони вдруг крупно вздрогнул, но взял себя в руки и снова обратился к нему: — Стив, нам действительно нужно сейчас разговаривать? Мы можем отложить это на завтра? На месяц? Год? Я...  
Он снова вздрогнул, дёрнулся всем телом, из-за чего рука, сжимавшая халат, дрогнула тоже, и края разошлись, открывая взгляду Баки кусок корсета. Мгновенно стало тяжело дышать, и в горле высохло от жара, в который бросило Баки.  
— Тони, — умоляюще позвал он, глядя на него совершенно больными глазами. Ответный взгляд был нисколько не бодрее и не осмысленнее. — Мы...  
— Хотели поговорить. Я помню. Завтра.  
С этими словами Тони захлопнул дверь, едва не ударив ей Стива по лбу, но он успел увернуться.  
— Стив, — позвал его ошеломлённый догадкой Баки. — Хочешь секрет?  
— М?  
Эта часть жилого крыла постепенно превратилась в филиал психиатрической больницы. Благодаря им троим уровень помешательства превысил все мыслимые пределы, снижая средние показатели ментального здоровья на всей базе.  
— Он в корсете. До сих пор. И знаешь, что ещё?  
Стиву и уже сказанного хватило с лихвой, но он внимательно слушал, постепенно сгорая изнутри. Это проступало на его коже расцветавшим будто розы румянцем.  
— В нём, кажется, что-то вибрирует.  
Лучше бы Баки не делился со Стивом этой догадкой, а умер, тщательно храня её у сердца. Потому что, презрев прошлую нерешительность, Стив со всей сверхъестественной дури начал колотить кулаками в ставшую уже совсем ничтожной преграду в виде двери. Ей не повезло оказаться между обезумевшим от страсти суперсолдатом и предметом его чувств.  
Тони снова томил их за порогом, и только когда удары Стива стали реже, на промежутке между ними он распахнул дверь. Халат едва держался на плечах, открывая Стиву и Баки вид на розовую кожу, яркую и манящую на фоне черноты верхней части корсета.  
— Какого чёрта, Роджерс? — полурыча-полушипя спросил Тони. — Я же сказал, не сегодня!  
Его голос набирал силу с каждым произнесённым словом, и в итоге Тони почти кричал, а договорив, ударил по краю двери, почти захлопывая её. Но Стив его опередил.  
— Впусти нас. Нам нужно поговорить прямо сегодня и прямо сейчас.  
По лицу Тони было понятно, что он едва удерживал себя от вызова брони и атаки. Он так вцепился в край двери, что рука побелела, а губы искривились в гримасе ярой ненависти. Но при этом Тони ещё был способен оценивать ситуацию. Он повернулся спиной, возвращаясь в свою гостиную, но дверь перед непрошеными гостями не закрыл. Стив, приходя в себя, но пока с трудом дыша, посмотрел на Баки, дождался его мысленного одобрения и первым шагнул через порог. Баки отстал всего на секунду.  
Первым, что он заметил, оказавшись внутри, была плотно закрытая дверь в спальню. Сейчас она казалась Баки настоящей пещерой сокровищ: там всё пахло Тони, принадлежало Тони, слишком много знало о Тони. Именно оттуда Тони только что вышел, стремясь успокоить рвущегося в его комнаты Стива, и именно там, как подозревал Баки, занимался тем, о чём лучше было не думать.  
— Говори, Стив, — тем временем потребовал Тони. Он стоял напротив них, снова тщательно замотавшись в широкий халат, хотя от того, что видел под ним Баки, эта мера защиты была ничтожной. — Говори и уходи. Мне слишком... сложно сейчас. Могу по-быстрому отпустить тебе все грехи.  
Предложение не было принято. Стив, набравшись храбрости, выпрямился, гордо расправив плечи, посмотрел на скептично наблюдавшего за ним Тони и сказал всё то, о чём они с Баки так долго говорили в тишине и духоте их спальни.  
— Мы обязаны сказать тебе, — резво начав, Стив всё же сбился, глядя через плечо Тони на стоявшего позади него Баки. Тот молчал и лишь взглядом подталкивал продолжать. Тони тоже обернулся, смерил нечитаемым взглядом, чуть закатил глаза напоследок и снова перевёл внимание на Стива. — Что мы... Испытываем к тебе чувства. Очень сильные чувства, Тони.  
Стив прервался, заметив, как замер Тони, хоть и продолжал смотреть на него в упор. Баки нутром чувствовал волны напряжения, расходящиеся от него. Тони потомил их несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем спросить:  
— Что?  
— Я в тебя влюблён, — признался Стив.  
— И я, — поддержал Баки и чуть не ослеп от огня в глазах быстро обернувшегося к нему Тони.  
— Вы... — голос ему изменил, Тони пришлось откашляться прежде, чем продолжить: — Вы же вместе... Я думал, у вас, — он легко покрутил в воздухе кистью руки, подбирая правильные слова, — любовь на все времена, как в этих диснеевских мультфильмах. Эльза и Анна, вся эта история.  
— Ты прав, — признал Стив. — Но не во всём. Мы, — он едва заметно залился румянцем, но Баки заметил и с трудом погасил вспыхнувшую улыбку, — действительно были вместе больше, чем возможно представить. Но...  
— Захотели разнообразить меню? Не мне вас осуждать! — Тони снова стал сам собой, глумливым и чуть пошлым плейбоем, и Баки это резало сразу по сердцу. — Но здесь вам, парни, вряд ли удастся.  
— Ты не понял, — вступил Баки, понявший, что честность Стива в их ситуации — не лучшее решение. Тони был опытным зверем, ловко уходившим из любого капкана. И легко обходил любые ловушки, такие, как откровенность, превращая всё в фарс и шутки. Вот только против прямой, направленной силы он точно ничего бы не смог сделать. — Ты не понял, Тони. Мы хотим тебя. Давно и сильно. И ты не сможешь отпереться — ты тоже нас хочешь. Прямо так, обоих, без деления на твой-мой. Мы пришли предложить тебе себя. И тебе решать, согласишься ли ты. Это горящее предложение. Только сейчас: да или нет.  
— Коммивояжёр из тебя, конечно, никакой.  
— Только сейчас, Тони, — повторил Баки. — Да или нет. Да: и ты получаешь нас обоих, а та штука у тебя в заднице отправляется на свалку. Потому что у нас есть для тебя кое-что получше. Нет: и мы уходим, закрывая эту тему навсегда. Так что, Тони? Что ты выбираешь?  
Баки скрестил руки, старательно выпячивая бицепсы, чтобы Тони их оценил — и тот оценил. Он смерил Баки взглядом, медленно проведя от ног до лица, уставился в глаза. Баки ждал, теряя терпение, но не показывал этого. И не отвлекался на застывшего Стива, ошарашенного прямотой, но напряжённо ждавшего решения.  
Тони, теряя напускную браваду и задиристость, всё серьёзнее смотрел в лицо Баки, сперва ища подвох в его словах, потом подсказку в выражении лица. Но Баки встретил его взгляд открыто и прямо, не давая усомниться, и в глазах Тони понемногу загорался огонь, который невозможно было перепутать ни с чем иным.  
— У нас к тебе сильные чувства, Тони. Сильнее, чем мы сами, — отмёл его оставшиеся сомнения Баки, делая шаг вперёд. — Ты между нами уже давно.  
— Я думал, — Тони устало потёр лоб, всё же сдаваясь, — что вы...  
— Пожалуйста, Тони, — вступил Стив, — хотя бы иногда — не думай.  
Они одновременно подошли к нему, заключив в тиски между собой, и Баки, мягко взяв пальцами за подбородок и заставив посмотреть на себя, произнёс:  
— Скажи это, Тони.  
— Да, — едва слышно, но честно выдохнул тот и первым потянулся к Баки.  
Это было, как удар электричеством: слишком много искр по нервным окончаниям. Тони под ладонью Баки горел, но послушно распахивал губы, встречая его язык, гнулся навстречу, почти втираясь пахом в бедро, а сзади на них напирал сорвавшийся с крючка самообладания Стив. Он с тихим урчанием вжимался носом в затылок Тони, глубоко вдыхал его запах, чуть прикусывал солёную кожу над выступавшим позвонком. Халат сам собой — Стив почти не помогал — поплыл по плечам Тони к его ногам, открывая вид, от которого температура Солнца проиграла бы жару, вспыхнувшему в крови Стива и Баки.  
Тони был в корсете: наспех и не туго затянутом, чуть криво сидящем, но всё ещё надетом. И Стив не удержался, плотно схватил Тони за поясницу, прижал к себе, снова упираясь вставшим под тканью костюма членом между ягодиц и очень плотно в них вжался, не давая даже шанса вывернуться. Баки с восторгом наблюдал, как Стив вздрагивал, как сильнее тянул к себе Тони, грубее хватал его за бока, удерживая возле себя.  
— Так долго, — выдохнул ему на ухо Стив, заставив вздрогнуть в ответ. — Так долго.  
Тони, изнемогая, прикрыл глаза и откинулся затылком на плечо Стива, исторгая из груди долгий стон. Стив удержал его, как потом удержал и Баки, втиснувшегося в них, плотно сжав Тони между их телами.  
Баки целовал Тони, ласково скользя ладонями от шеи до груди, обводил верхний край корсета кончиками пальцев, заставляя Тони задыхаться. Стив же удерживал их, грубо втираясь в зад членом, но не делая попыток освободиться. Баки понимал его, как себя. Ему тоже казалось, что если убрать руки, то Тони очнётся и упорхнёт от них, оставив друг с другом и неутолённым, но раздразнённым желанием. Поэтому оба почти грубо, ненасытно тискали его между собой, успевая огладить, ощупать его везде, поделиться возбуждением, которого с лихвой хватило бы на троих. Но Тони не уступал им в этом. Баки чувствовал, как он тёрся членом об его бедро, задыхаясь каждый раз, когда головка касалась грубой ткани. Стив усиливал его толчки, когда сам двигал бёдрами, вминал в объятия Баки, и тот с радостью это принимал. Тони был распластан и сжат между ними, ненасытно трогал, ощупывал, будто пытаясь доказать себе, что они настоящие, стонал и подавался на синхронные ласки.  
— Не могу, не могу, — пьяно пробормотал Стив, сжав Тони за поясницу, и с силой дёрнул на себя, одновременно оттянув его правую ягодицу в сторону, чтобы освободить больше места для своего члена. Что-то ему мешало, но Стив всё никак не мог развеять марево желания в разуме, чтобы понять. Проведя пальцами между своим членом и смятых им ягодиц Тони, он всё же нашёл причину: основание пробки. Замерев, Стив ощупал её, нечаянно подтолкнув, и Тони пробило долгой дрожью. Он больше не отвечал на поцелуй Баки, смотрел на него, не понимая, кто он и зачем здесь. Одновременно с этим Тони едва слышно стонал, пока волны дрожи не затихли. Баки подумал было, что он кончил, но крепкий член так и давил на бедро. Под слоями одежды всё горело от желания избавиться от неё, чтобы почувствовать Тони всем телом.  
Тони коротко вскрикнул, распахнул глаза, вцепился в плечи Баки, замерев, а Стив аккуратно и медленно вытащил из него пробку, чёрную и лаково блестевшую от избытка смазки. Пробка вибрировала в его пальцах, Тони едва дышал и обмяк в руках Баки, но уже с облегчением.  
— Где пульт?  
— В спальне.  
Стив застонал, закусив губу, и в этих звуках прорывалось раскатистое рычание — и Баки его понимал. Лишних слов было не нужно. Пробка глухо ударилась о пол, продолжая вибрировать по нему, Стив схватил Тони за бёдра, вжался в его зад и, не выдержав напряжения, глухо вскрикнул, кончив даже не раздевшись. Он едва держал Тони, Баки пришлось прижать его к себе, а тот обхватил его за плечи, бессильно повисая. Двигаться было трудно, пальцы не слушались, Тони был слишком близко, и Баки с огромным трудом смог просунуть между ними руку, нащупывая болты ширинки. Он почти вырывал их из ткани, торопясь хоть немного приспустить штаны до того, как кончил бы в них с той же спешкой, что и Стив. Тони, глядя чуть снизу, не добавлял выдержки. Его лицо выражало только нетерпение и огромную жажду, он пытался рассмотреть что-то в лице Баки, и тот, пытаясь удержать его сознание на плаву и показать, что всё происходило в реальности, снова поцеловал, сминая непослушные губы.  
Член почти болел, от прикосновения собственной руки Баки прошило возбуждением, но он успел чуть поменять позу. Теперь он сжимал оба члена в кулаке, даже не водя по ним кулаком, и дрожал, чувствуя ответный жар и дрожь Тони. Этого хватило обоим, чтобы последовать за Стивом. Оргазм был невыносимо сильным, но коротким. Долгое ожидание выплеснулось из обоих густыми каплями, и Баки медленно размазывал сперму по ещё крепким членам.  
Тони всё держался за его плечи, вздрагивая, когда Баки чуть сильнее сжимал кулак, тыкался лбом ему в грудь, и становилось тяжело держать их обоих, потому что Стив тоже почти навалился на Баки. Воздух вокруг горел, обжигая лёгкие, грудь распирало, и Баки запрокинул голову, жмурясь от слишком яркого дневного света, проникавшего в комнату. Постепенно он дышал всё глубже, морок проходил, оставляя после себя только облегчение. Баки вдруг рассмеялся, освобождаясь от неуверенности, от гнетущих душу желаний, от накопленного возбуждения. Тони чуть вздрагивал в его руках, Стив напряжённо смотрел на смеющегося Баки, не понимая причины веселья, а дурацкая пробка так и вибрировала по полу, разрушая этими звуками плотную тишину.  
Баки обхватил лицо Тони ладонями, приподнял, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и спросил:  
— Эта хрень тебя заводила, да? — даже без подсказок было ясно, что он говорил про корсет, ещё стянутый на Тони. — Как же ты справлялся?  
— Как мог, — прохрипел Тони, а Баки, продолжая смеяться над ними тремя, снова склонился к его губам, целуя вдумчиво и нежно, пробуя и исследуя в предвкушении большего. Стив, наконец, пришёл в себя, смотрел на Баки из-за плеча Тони, которого всё никак не мог выпустить из рук, и Баки, хитро подмигнув, чуть изменил их позу, схватил Стива за шею и потянул к ним.  
Поцелуй, разделённый на троих, был ещё слаще и вкуснее, и понемногу из медленного и изучающего становился всё жарче. Тони снова напрягся в руках Баки, закинул руку назад, удерживая Стива удобнее, сам тянулся к то к нему, то к Баки, теряясь между ними, возбуждаясь сам и заводя их. Баки всё крепче сжимал его то за бока, то за бёдра и зад. Так, как хотел чёртовых четыре дня — и несколько месяцев до. Когда желание вернулось полностью, Баки решил за всех:  
— В спальню. В спальню, Тони. Нам всем нужна кровать.  
И Тони с готовностью кивнул, первым направился туда. Баки, стаскивая по дороге обувь и раздеваясь, следовал за ним. Только Стив, осенённый одной идеей, чуть задержался. Он смотрел на улыбавшегося в радостном предвкушении Баки, которого оставили всё мучившие думы, сменившись облегчением и предвкушением разделённой страсти. Смотрел на Тони, который встал в дверном проёме, и за его спиной была видна огромная кровать, будто специально рассчитанная на них троих. Тони смотрел то на Баки, то на Стива чуть недоверчиво, будто до сих пор не верил, что всё происходило на самом деле. Но улыбка его стала более открытой, обещающей, когда Баки снова обвил его руками, прижав к себе и дразняще целуя.  
— Ты идёшь? — спросил Баки, заметив, что Стива рядом нет, и на секунду разорвав поцелуй.  
Стив улыбнулся ему и коротко подмигнул, пока Тони не видел. Баки, поняв, что тот что-то задумал, с прищуром посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал и увлёк Тони в кровать. Стив же быстро, но аккуратно разделся, поднял замедлившую вибрацию пробку и пошёл с ней в ванную.  
Мысль, засевшая в голове, не давала покоя. Стив мыл пробку водой и мылом, а потом нашёл антисептик, щедро смазал её, протёр и напоследок ещё раз ополоснул водой. Теперь он был готов.  
Войдя в спальню, Стив убрал руку с пробкой за спину и пару минут просто смотрел на то, как Баки, нависая над Тони, целовал и тискал его, куда дотягивался, а руки у Баки были длинными. Тони подавался к нему, обхватывал бёдрами, пытался тереться, но Баки то и дело отстранялся, не позволяя ему набрать скорость. Он дразнил, обещал и наслаждался, давая насладиться и Тони. Тот снова распалился, чуть слышно стонал Баки в губы, впивался пальцами в спину, дёргал за волосы на затылке, заставляя чуть отстраняться. Стив любовался ими, как ожившей мечтой. Дыхание то и дело перехватывало от восторга, и Стив всё никак не мог оторваться от происходившего перед ним. Пока Тони и Баки одновременно не повернулись к нему с одинаковым немым вопросом.  
Только тогда Стив отмер, подошёл к ним и лёг рядом, вплетаясь в поцелуй. Свой сюрприз он пока оставил за спиной, стремясь одновременно тактильно насытиться и Тони, и Баки, тянул их на себя, наслаждаясь разделённой близостью и сбывшейся фантазией. Баки чуть отстранился, ложась по другую сторону от Тони, и теперь они могли полностью насладиться распростёртым между ними телом, его отзывчивостью и желанием. Стив вылизывал Тони шею, наслаждаясь её солоноватым вкусом, проскальзывал пальцами под край неплотно сидевшего корсета, сжимал и оттягивал заострившиеся соски, а Баки повторял его движения под нижним краем, заодно водя ладонью вокруг снова напрягшегося члена.  
Тони уже не отвечал на поцелуи, полностью отдался ласкавшим рукам. Глаза его были закрыты, только ресницы мелко дрожали, и из полуоткрытых губ чаще раздавались короткие тихие стоны. Стив, оторвавшись от него, встретился взглядом с Баки и подмигнул. Он нащупал за спиной чуть вибрировавшую пробку, взял её удобнее за широкую ножку и на пробу ненадолго прижал кончиком к соску Тони.  
Результат был сногсшибательным. Тони распахнул глаза, издал громкий стон и с удивлением от собственной реакции смотрел, как Стив обводил сосок по ареоле, а потом сделал то же самое со вторым.  
— Пощады, — со всхлипом усмехнулся Тони. — Слишком много.  
— Слишком много, — подхватил Стив, снова склоняясь к его уху, — это ходить перед нами в корсете под поддоспешником. Слишком много — это дразнить нас, не давая шанса. Слишком много — это два члена для тебя, Тони.  
От последних слов Тони снова прошило судорогой дрожи, с члена капнуло смазкой, и Баки подхватил эти капли пальцами, провёл по головке члена, заставив Тони ошарашенно замолчать. Стив водил вибрировавшей пробкой около верхнего края корсета, опустил руку, повторив это у нижнего, выводил узоры по открытому участку живота и бёдер, вокруг члена.  
— Стив, — простонал Тони. — Стив!  
Он не получил ответа. Пока Баки, заставляя его помолчать, снова втянул в поцелуй, Стив водил пробкой по вызывающе торчавшему члену, прижимал к головке, наблюдая, как с неё течёт смазка, собирал её на пробку и продолжал мучить. Ему самому становилось жарко. Вибрация, передававшаяся пальцам, слишком откровенно подсказывала, каково сейчас приходилось Тони. Стив коварно наслаждался этим, продолжая дразнить член, а потом прижал пробку к промежности, вызвав короткую вспышку дрожи.  
Баки приподнял голову, с восхищённым удивлением наблюдая за тем, как Тони распахнул рот в немом крике, как часто дышал, потому что не мог произнести ни одного понятного слова. Стив, переглядываясь с Баки, смотрел на это, продолжая водить пробкой от промежности под мошонкой, вокруг неё и снова вверх по члену, прижал к головке.  
— Это жестоко, — сказал Баки, и непонятно было, осуждал или подзуживал. Его разрывало от желания смотреть на лицо Тони и на его пах, где пробка вибрировала около потемневшей головки, а Стив выводил по ней круги.  
— Нет, не это.  
Стив отбросил пробку, перевернулся, оказываясь над Тони, лёгкими тычками по щиколоткам подсказал ему раздвинуть ноги шире, а потом лёг между ними, прижавшись к члену своим. Баки тоже чуть подвинулся, и Стив привычно погладил его по бедру, провёл по члену, легко сжал. Баки подался, но потом убрал руку Стива, переложил её Тони на бок. Намёк был более, чем понятен. Стив несколько раз плавно толкнулся, проезжаясь членом по члену Тони, на последнем движении вжался плотнее и замер, наблюдая, как Тони сам толкался к нему. Стив позволил ему о себя тереться, и Тони не останавливался, двигался быстрее, торопясь за удовольствием. Стив чуть двинул бёдрами назад, Тони разочарованно застонал, но послушно остановился.  
Стив встал на колени между его ног, лениво гладил бёдра от паха до колен, задирая ногтями приподнявшиеся волоски. Тони млел под его прикосновениями, чуть крутился по кровати, пытался обхватить ногами, но Баки был настороже и вовремя успокаивал его, удерживая за живот. Стив подождал, пока Тони смирно лёг на кровати, и только тогда сказал:  
— Поднимись, пожалуйста.  
С долгим вздохом Тони поднялся, опираясь на руку Баки, оказался напротив Стива, копируя его позу. Стив подвинулся, встал на ноги и подтянул Тони плавным ненапряжным движением. Выпрямившись, он переступил ему за спину, глядя, как Тони следил за ним через плечо, и взялся за ремни корсета. Тони напрягся, чувствуя движения пальцев, а Стив перетянул ремни, зажимая Тони туже. Проверив крепления, Стив провёл ладонями по рукам Тони, чувствуя, как его кожа покрылась мурашками, по спине, оглаживая и успокаивая его дрожь, вверх по бокам, пощекотал под мышками. Тони закусил нижнюю губу, снова поплыл в его руках, закидывая назад голову. Баки, раскинувшийся у их ног, вдруг застонал, так глубоко и жарко, что снова вспыхнули все трое. Баки дотянулся, погладил Тони по бедру, мягким сжатием провёл по члену, щекотнул под головкой. Тони ушёл от слишком чувственного прикосновения, двинулся назад, вжавшись в Стива, а тот с радостью принял его в свои объятия. Стив нежил Тони, крепко обнимал, наслаждаясь ощущением обманчиво мягкой выделанной кожи. Он позволил себе на несколько мгновений просто почувствовать себя счастливым от того, как полно и правильно сбылась их с Баки мечта последних месяцев.  
Тони был рядом, таял в его руках, подавался на его ласку, и лежавший перед ними Баки был доволен и распалён их близостью. Счастье лёгкими искорками прошлось под кожей, даже во рту стало сладко, и Стив поцеловал Тони, стремясь поделиться этим.  
Но мгновения утопического счастья были недолгими. Мягко коснувшись напоследок губами щеки Тони, Стив заставил его опуститься перед собой на колени, опереться на локти, а потом, нажав на поясницу, круче выпятить задницу. На контрасте с узкой талией, туго стянутой чёрным корсетом, она казалась больше и круглее, и совершенно белой. Стив встал на колени между его чуть раздвинутых для удобства ног, положил ладони на ягодицы, чуть сжал и развёл, открывая ещё влажную от смазки расселину. После того, как Тони вдоволь побаловался широкой пробкой, отверстие было мягко расслаблено, Стив без труда проникал туда сразу тремя пальцами. Тони пытался сжаться вокруг них, но от волн сладкой дрожи терял опору. Руки подкашивались, заставляя его почти тереться грудью о кровать, и на выручку пришёл Баки.  
Улёгшись ровно по центру под затащенные под спину подушки, он потянул Тони на себя, почти укладывая сверху, а Стиву пришлось неловко перебраться к ним. Лишённый близости всего на пару секунд, он ревниво сжал ягодицы Тони, оттягивал их в стороны, сводил снова, наслаждаясь видом того, как на белой коже расцветали розовые следы от пальцев. Баки потянулся к стоявшей на тумбочке открытой смазке, протянул её Стиву, и тот с тихим вздохом вылил пригоршню на пальцы, чтобы тут же смазать Тони между ягодиц и внутри. Смазки было чудесно много, пальцы входили в открытый зад легко и глубоко, и Стив раздвигал их, крутил кистью, добиваясь от Тони ответа в виде череды вздохов и стонов. Замерев, Стив ровно давил на набухшую простату, не двигая рукой, Баки удержал Тони от толчков назад, чтобы самому причинить себе максимум удовольствия, и то, как ему не хватало этой пародии на проникновение, заставило Тони стонать громче.  
Истинной райской музыкой.  
Стив, перемигнувшись с довольным Баки, наслаждавшимся сцеловыванием этих звуков с губ Тони, смазал член и сразу глубоко толкнулся, снова замирая, чтобы полностью насладиться горячими тугими мышцами, сжавшими его. Стив не мог убрать рук от задницы Тони, тискал и мял её, чувствуя, как накатывает во рту голодная слюна. Он никак не мог насытиться ощущением Тони под собой. Стива слегка потряхивало от нетерпения и восторга, и он, понимая, насколько близок оргазм, вышел почти до конца, оставив внутри только головку, которую жадный Тони сжал в себе, сопроводив это долгим стоном в рот Баки.  
Ухватившись удобнее, хотя правая ладонь из-за оставшейся смазки соскальзывала с гладкой кожи, Стив сжал талию Тони в самом узком месте, где её туго обтягивал корсет, и толкнулся вперёд до конца. Движения становились всё чаще и глубже, Тони подавался то на Стива, сжимая в себе, то к Баки, требуя поцелуев, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся стоны, и Стив полностью потерялся в ощущениях. Только звуки их дыхания, довольное мурлыканье Баки, наслаждавшегося губами Тони, отдававшие пошлостью звуки шлепков влажной кожи, гладкость корсета, мягкая сдобность задницы Тони, сминавшейся под тяжёлыми ударами Стива. Всё это доводило до безумия, выдержка изменяла, и Стив почти долбился в подставленный зад, теряясь в удовольствии, как...  
Палец скользил вокруг растянутой дырки, тёрся о края, о член Стива, когда тот выскальзывал наружу, а на очередном толчке вместе с ним оказался внутри. Баки, прижав голову Тони к своей груди, смотрел на Стива с коварной ухмылкой, и того чуть мгновенно не бросило в оргазм, когда он понял, что Баки задумал.  
Притормозив, Стив позволил ему самому трахать Тони пальцем, и тот вскинулся, тоже догадавшись, вертел головой, глядя то назад, на застывшего с членом внутри него Стива, то на мягко скользившего пальцем в его зад Баки.  
— Всё хорошо, — успокоил Стив, гладя его по спине и бокам. — Всё будет хорошо.  
Он был убеждён в этом, потому что Тони растянул себя достаточно ещё до того, как всё началось, и медленная подготовка Баки тоже делала своё дело. Теперь вместе с членом в Тони было уже два пальца, и Баки растягивал мышцы входа, готовя его. Иногда он туго вёл костяшками по напряжённому члену, по уздечке, и Стив выл внутрь себя, стараясь не пугать Тони безумием, одолевшим его. Он не мог и мечтать о таком ещё час назад, а теперь Тони подавался и расслаблялся для них обоих, тоже загораясь желанием получить больше.  
У Баки дрожала рука, но он старался не показывать этого, старался не торопиться, чтобы не повредить Тони, потому что больше всего ему хотелось вытрахать его в два члена прямо сейчас. Слишком долго они со Стивом ждали этого, дразнили друг друга несбыточным, в унисон вздыхая Тони вслед, пока этот чёртов корсет не расставил всё по местам. Баки наслаждался тем, как дрожь Тони передавалась ему там, где они соприкасались, как испытывал свою выдержку не двигавшийся Стив, хотя кому, как не Баки было знать, насколько сильно он хотел продолжить. Его член был почти полностью погружён в Тони, дёргался, когда Баки задевал его костяшками, был напряжён до предела. Стив же терпел, помогая Баки подготовить Тони под них обоих.  
Теперь внутрь легко скользили три пальца, и на выходе Баки чуть оттягивал растянувшиеся и почти готовые мышцы, ласкал чуть распухшие края. Тони молчал и смотрел прямо на него с мучительным наслаждением в глазах. Он плыл, тёк, подавался, вздрагивал, но при этом молчал, давая безмолвное согласие на то, что Баки обещал ему горящим во взгляде желанием. Все трое слишком долго ждали друг друга, и нетерпение понемногу снова овладело ими. Стив вытащил член, передавая контроль, и напряжённо смотрел на них.  
Подвинувшись, Баки устроил Тони удобнее, придержал член у основания, а Стив направил его внутрь мягких мышц. Тони сел Баки на бёдра, вцепился в плечи, удерживаясь на нём, и не было иного выхода, чем обхватить его за талию, казавшуюся болезненно узкой в тугом корсете. Баки ещё и сжал её, вырывая у Тони потрясённый вздох, улыбнулся и кивнул Стиву, позволяя. Стив переместился ближе, упёрся в кровать левой рукой, правой направляя себя внутрь, и его член очень туго скользнул по члену Баки, вжимаясь в него. Это было сверхъестественно хорошо. Скользкая влажная теснота от двух членов в пусть и достаточно растянутой, но всё же казавшейся узкой заднице, довела возбуждение до пика, и Стив, снова управляя ими, взял бешеный темп. Тони, зажатый в середине, почти не двигался, только вскрикивал, когда члены толкались глубже, а Баки вовсе замер — всю работу за них сейчас делал Стив. Тот не смог перебороть себя, не удержал контроля над телом, толчки снова набирали скорость, становились сильнее, дольше. Стив замирал внутри, ощущая и тугие стенки, и крепость члена Баки около своего. Он едва дышал, двигаясь вперёд, шумно выдыхал, когда водил бёдрами назад. Глаза заливал солёный пот, подсыхал на губах, и Стив то и дело облизывал их, но это не помогало. Вскрикнув, он сорвался в бешеный темп, Тони подкидывало между ними, Баки вторил его стонам, и Стив всё толкался вперёд и назад, чувствуя, что дошёл до края.  
Он кончил первым, вжался в Тони до склеившейся кожи, пока спускал внутрь него. Стива било дрожью, мутился разум, и он, прерывая стоны, бормотал что-то, путая имена и слова. Член выстреливал короткими струйками, и Баки, сжав Тони за поясницу, глухо завыл, чувствуя сперму Стива внутри. Это было слишком, и когда Стив вышел, он прижался ещё крепким членом к заднице Тони между раздвинутых ягодиц, касался мошонкой подтянувшейся мошонки Баки. Стив крепко держался, стараясь продлить свой оргазм удовольствием Баки и Тони, которого Баки трахал быстро и размеренно, то и дело задевая член Стива своим, когда выходил. Тони трясло, Стив пытался успокоить его, целуя в шею, в затылок, но Тони уже достиг края. Баки толкнулся до конца, выгнулся под ними, вжимаясь в Тони, Стив дёрнулся от эха его оргазма, чуть не спуская снова. Только тогда Тони вскрикнул особенно громко, звук оборвался на высшей точке, и Тони прошило долгой судорогой, которую Стив ощутил всем телом, когда Тони вжало в него.  
Помогая Тони подняться, Стив позволил залитому спермой члену Баки плавно выскользнуть, и тот вздрогнул ещё раз, а после обмяк на кровати, безвольно раскинув руки. Стив тоже был обессилен, про Тони нечего было и говорить — тот словно выключился, настолько послушно позволял трогать и передвигать себя. Но на последних клочках воли, не развеянных оргазмом, Стив расстегнул ремни, стянул корсет и отбросил его за кровать. На теле Тони остались красные следы там, где аккуратно закрытые швы всё же соприкасались с кожей. Стив, уложив его между собой и Баки, ласково гладил их кончиками пальцев, пытаясь так снять возможную боль. Тони лишь счастливо вздыхал, чуть ёжился, когда касались раздразнённых чувствительных мест. Баки перевернулся на бок, устроившись лицом к ним, перекинул руку через Тони, обнял Стива и так замер, глядя то на одного, то на второго с осветившим всё лицо восхищением. Улёгшись удобнее, они замерли, позволяя посторгазменной неге полностью затопить их собой.  
Все разговоры, все планы и их воплощение остались на потом, а сейчас они просто млели в объятиях друг друга.

— Отменяю наказание, — заявила Наташа, допивая утренний кофе. Это прозвучало очень громко, разрушило тихие беседы переговаривавшихся друг с другом обитателей базы, вышедших к общему завтраку. Все замолчали и уставились на неё, а она продолжила, как ни в чём не бывало: — Это же было наказание за длинный язык. Но ты и правда начал получать удовольствие. Поэтому смысла продолжать я не вижу.  
Тони, севший сегодня между Стивом и Баки, внимательно посмотрел на неё.  
— Согласен. Но корсет остаётся мне как приз победителя.  
— Сколько угодно, — закатила глаза Наташа. — Могу ссылку кинуть на производителя.  
— Спасибо, я уже, — высокомерно произнёс Тони, возвращаясь к обильному завтраку, который уплетал с небывалым удовольствием, чем несказанно радовал Стива и Баки.  
Те победно переглянулись за его спиной, но попытались скрыть довольные ухмылки от остальных. Вот только от Наташи скрывать что-то было бесполезно.  
— С тебя пятьсот, — сказала она Роуди. — Я победила.  
— Ох, Иисусе, — потерянно вздохнул тот. — Теперь я буду ещё и тебя содержать?  
— Сам спорил, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, осадила та. — А я никогда не проигрываю.  
Баки восхищённо смотрел на то, как Роуди передал ей деньги, которые тут же оказались в глубоком вырезе декольте.  
— Маноло Бланик себя за бесплатно не купит, — повторила Наташа, подмигивая вдруг наблюдавшему за ней Баки. — И мы все тут в выигрыше.


End file.
